


I was there for you when you needed me so, uh, can I do that forever?

by MissMinaMinx



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternative Something, Blood, Cramps, GPF, Hiding Medical Issues, Illness, JJ is actually nice for once in his damn life, JJ is sweet, M/M, Medical Emergency, Paralysis, Pliroy, Poor Yuri Plisetsky, Rectal bleeding, So. Much. Blood., Stomach problems, This isnt what you wanted, concussion, i'm so sorry mom, temporary paralysis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-07 00:03:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12221667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMinaMinx/pseuds/MissMinaMinx
Summary: JJ May be a douche, but he came through when Yuri needed him.





	I was there for you when you needed me so, uh, can I do that forever?

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't really tie in to the Recovery Road universe, but if you want to consider it a RR one shot than who am I to stop you. I don't usually ship Pliroy

JJ Sat inbetween his parents and Isabella, thinking back on his wonderful performance. Intermission would be coming soon, which was good because he really had to pee. He sighed, leaned back and enjoyed the show. Or at lest tried to, some coach was screaming about not being able to find one of his skaters. Not JJ's problem. Intermission finally rolled around and he went up to go to the bathroom. 

JJ entered the bathroom and started to pee when he noticed someone panting and moaning. Either someone was having a really rough time in there or was doing something that was something he didn't want to say. Once JJ was done he was about to leave when he noticed blood tricking on the floor. He went over to the stall. "Is everything good in there?" he asked. "A weak, strangled voice said "No, I'm not ok." JJ snapped in recognition. "Yuri, is that you?" The voice whimpered "Yes it's me, I need help." 

"Well what happened? Why are you bleeding?" JJ was getting worried. "JJ I'm sick. Always have been, always will be. Like any human being, I had to take a crap. So yeah I did that. Only I guess I pushed too hard because later my stomach really hurt. I just came back to the bathroom and I was bleeding out my ass. Like really bad. I started feeling dizzy and I fell and hit my head on the floor. I can't move. I've just been laying here until you came in." Yuri explained. "Yuri you're still losing blood. Should I call an ambulance?" Not that there was a lot of choice. "I really hoped it wouldn't come to that. Can you get Viktor in here?" Yuri requested. Viktor wasn't going to come in here and risk missing Yuuri's performance. 

"I'm really sorry Yuri. Katsuki's going on any time now." JJ explained. "Is there anything else I can do?" Yuri thought. "Well this is going to sound bad but, could you hold my hand?" JJ would do anything to help. He never told Isabella, but he had a crush on Yuri. JJ held Yuri's hand as he wailed in pain, his heart breaking. "Should I tell Yakov?" JJ asked. "I don't want you to leave. Could you text Isabella and have her tell him? Also call me a fucking ambulance." Yuri requested through the pain. "Anything baby, anything." JJ whipped out his phone and texted Isabella. Yuri was hit by a really bad cramp and wailed. JJ sighed. "It's ok baby, it's alright, I'm right here, I'll take care of you. Your King loves you too much to leave."

What.

The. 

Fuck.

Did.

He.

Just.

Say.

If Yuri could, he'd totally slap JJ right now! What was he thinking! And then there was Isabella! He was screwed. Super screwed. Instead Yuri just kept panting. "You really mean that?" Screw it. "Yes I do." JJ took the gun and shot himself. "I, actually love you too. I was so embarrassed that I looked weak. I wanted to be strong for my king." Yuri admitted. JJ smiled. "A king loves his queen regardless of health. Screw Isabella. I'd do anything for you. You're the queen I want on my arm." Yuri yawned. "Yuri stay with me. Rest, breathe, but don't go to sleep." 

Soon the paramedics rushed in the room. They broke into the stall where Yuri lie covered in his own blood. They strapped him onto a gurney and took him outside to the ambulance. JJ was running after them all the way. Yakov was the one they allowed in the ambulance so JJ had to follow in his car.... He left Isabella at the rink. Once they got Yuri all fixed up (And by that I mean out of surgery), JJ ran in and kissed him. Yuri smiled. Happy to see JJ. One of the nurses thought it was so sweet and posted it on her instagram. (Because screw patient confidentiality. She got fired but she thought it was worth it) 

Later once JJ had gotten home he found all the article's. 

_"Skater's secret health battle."_

_"Russian star found bleeding on restroom floor"_

_"Yuri Plisetsky's brush with death"_

_"Canadian skater Jean-Jacques Leroy and Russian skater Yuri Plisetsky's secret affair! Hot new romance behind everyone's back"_

JJ was most interested in the last one. Damn news gets out fast. He got an update from Yuri's instagram. 

"Congrats. You figured it out. Let the shipping begin." 

JJ laughed. He could never love someone as much as he loved his Yuri.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: 21-Century-Psyco


End file.
